bad girl gone good?
by I.LOVE.DIMITRI.B
Summary: he came running at us yelling to the man that had my shirt of and was know leaning around to take of my bra.
1. the begining

**Heyy this is my first ever fan fic.**

**I will try no to make to many mistakes.**

**My punctuation sucks. **

**My laptop is one of them really small ones so my fingers still hit the wrong buttons.**

**I will try and UD once a week but if I don't I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy only the plot.**

**Every one in this story is human. **

**Okay I'm done rambling (sorry I don't think I spelt that right) **

**INJOY! *mumbles* hopefully **

**this is ONLY the prologue **

I was walking to work thinking about how much my life sucks; thinking that life couldn't get any worse then it already has.

I guess someone had to prove me wrong.

I was about two blokes away from the night club I worked at when a strong hand covered my mouth and pulled me into his body.

I tried to pull away but he was to strong he pulled me into a ally and let go I tried to run away but as well as being strong he was fast he grabbed me again leant down and broke my leg.

I screamed in pain the man laughed at me and tried to take my shirt of.

He had half of my buttons undone when a tall frame came towards us from behind the man that was still trying to take my shirt off. When the tall frame seemed to notice us he froze for about a half a minute trying to figure out what was happening.

When his brain finally figured out what was happening, he came running at us yelling to the man the had my shirt of and was know leaning around to take of my bra.

By the time the tall man had reached me the stupid retard was know where to be seen.

REVIEW and remember I love you (not in that way)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Just want to say that I love you all (ill say that a lot) LOL**

**INJOY *Mumbles * hopefully**

I stared at the man that was my hero; but of coarse being me I wasn't going to say that. He looked at the corner were the retard had ran of to find his next victim or preferably fall down a hole.

He looked at me with his brown eyes and it took me all my strength not to jump up and kiss him right there and then

Okay; he was _hot! _I looked at him trying to keep my face clear of emotion.

"Are you alright?" His voice held a faint Russian accent. Even if he just me meet me the way he said it made it sound like he has know me for ages.

"Umm yeah I think." I said pathetically

He seemed to notice me as I said that. I mean _really _notice me. He looked down to wear my hands were holding my bra in place and my shirt gone and know were to be seen.

He made a sound that sounded like a gasp off last but it was to low for me to hear.

"Umm. Do you need some help with that?" He asked pointing at my bra.

I was going to snap and say that I could do it myself. But then thought better of it because if I moved my hands it would fall of and he would see my breast full on.

Sighing I nodded my head and tried to getup.

As soon as I put wight on-to my left leg it hurt like hell all over again. My leg not only did it hurt but made it impossible to stand up and I was going to hit the ground hip first if I didn't stop myself.

And being the idiot I was, I did.

I put my hand out to stop my fall and saw with utter embarrassment that half of my bra had fallen and the guy standing next to me had a clear view. I knew that If I moved my hand from the ground that I would fall down so I tried to move my other hand to hold the whole thing, but the movement only made the bra fall completely. I looked up blushing to see the the guy had turned away and was vibrating from what I could only think was laughter.

I sat up and quickly and put my bra back on and asked the first thing that came to mind

"Have you seen my shirt?"

He turned around and said the only thing that could make this night any worse

"The low life took it. I think I should take you to the hospital."

And with out another word he picked me up and into his arms easy.

"I don't need to go to the hospital and defiantly not with you!

"Why not me?"He asked simply looking smug.

"Because I don't know you, maybe."

He stopped walking to what I guess was his car and stared at me like I was about to explode or hit him or something like that.

"Yo-you don't remember me?" There was pain in his voice and with the emotion his Russian accent thickened. I have to admit he did ring a dim bell in the back of my head but that was pretty much it.

"Umm, should I?" As I said this his face that at first I thought would be-able to show emotion, fell. He looked heaps worse and I stupidly said the first thing that came to my lips again not thinking about it before it came out. Like always.

"Do you even know who I am? I am Ro-

"Rosemarie hathaway." He cut me of.

"Ho-how do you know that?" I asked in complete shock.

"When you were 10-"

"When I was 10 my parents died." It was my turn to cut him of.

My parents both died when my house burnt down. I would of died to, if my next door neighbor hadn't been able to get me out.

"Yes and when you were 10 I saved your life." He said still sounding sad about the fact that I didn't remember him.

"You-your Dim-dimitri." I said as I looked at him with wide eyes

"Oh my god. You have changed so much." I reached up and put my arms around he's neck.

He just laughed at me murmured things to me in Russian as I cried in his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." I said, well more like whispered to him as he walked to his car again.

"What for?"

"You are like my role model and I didn't even remember you."

"If you didn't fall over I wouldn't notice you ether." He said with a laugh.

I looked up at him and noticed that his brown hair know sat on his shoulders. The colour almost the same as his eyes. He was wearing a long brown coat that added to his sexy figure. His lips wear pulled up into smug smile. I think that's what set me off.

"Hey you don't even know me any more. I have changed more then you. I am a lot more mature and I only feel because that retard broke my leg and I tried to stand up so you could 'help' me. So if any thing it is your fault that I feel. So shut up."

He just looked at me and if any thing that speech just made him look even more smug.

"You haven't changed when it comes to your temper." He muttered so low that I didn't think that he meant for me to hear it. But that didn't stop me from yelling at him more

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up."

And again he just laughed.

"Okay this is my car do you need to sit in the back and put your leg up?"

As he said that I noticed that if he took me to the hospital I would be seen by heaps of people in only a bra and the short skirt that I'm forced to wear. And that brought my mind back to work wear I should be by know.

"I need to go to work."

"Rose you just broke my leg. I don't think that you should go to work."

"I need to at-less tell them that I can't go in or something and I can't go to hospital like this." I motioned to wear my top half of my body only had a bra on.

He looked like he was thinking about what to do. After a minuet of standing there he sighed and opened the back door to his car and put me in it. After closing the door. He got into the front and started the car.

"Wear do you live?"

I breathed a sigh of relive and told him my address.

The rest of the drive to my apartment was quite. When we got there he picked me up from my seat and took me to the door were he looked at me. It took me a minute to notice that he was waiting for me to unlock the door. I got the key from out of the only pocket on my skirt and unlocked the door and opened it.

"Wear do you want me to put you down."

"Any wear. As long as its not the ground."

He put me down on the lounge in the middle of my apartment. It was a small apartment, only one bedroom and a bathroom with the small kitchen/dinning/living area.

I reached over for the phone on the small table next to me and called my work. They said I could have as much time off that I needed and told me to call them when I could come in next.

"Do you want me to go get you a shirt?" Asked Dimitri from behind me.

"Yeah just grab one from my top draw."

With that he went straight into my bedroom and came out and throw my year twelve jersey at me.

"Its getting cold out side you will want it."

I **REVIEW! Ill kill you if you don't *evil laugh ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Some one said that my spelling and stuff was weird but sorry but that's the way I put words together I never said that you had to read it did I? No so get a life would you. **

**Sorry I'm just really tired I haven't been sleeping well and I'm trying to make sure that I don't kill rose and dimitri or I would kill my self for doing so.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**One more question beefier you read do you think rose and dimitri should get together or should I get Adrian to be roses boyfriend?**

**Sorry its short like I said _tired _ **

**INJOY!**

I woke up and groaned from the pain coming from my left leg. It was five days ago today that Dimitri saved my life for the second time.

I was just about to call him because he wanted me to call him at lease two times a day, when there was a knock at my door. I sat up on the edge of my bed and picked up my crutches and went to open the door to a worried Dimitri.

"Why haven't you called me yet?"

"Because I just got out of bed. Why are you here so early?

He visibly calmed down as I talked

"It's not early Rose, it's twelve thirty." He said as he let himself in.

"It can't be." I said hoping over to were I could see the clock.

"Don't worry you need the sleep to heal." He only said that to calm me down, but I could see the humour in his eyes.

I sighed and hoped over to the lounge and sat down. He came and sat down next to me and took my hand.

_Flash back_

I was siting in the back of Dimitri's car again on the way back from the hospital. We were out side my house but I didn't notice. I was staring at Dimitri in the rear-view mirror as he was staring at me.

We were locked in each others eyes reflections, so when someone knocked on Dimitri's window it scared the living day lights out of me. Dimitri opened his door at looked at the guy that had knocked on the window. Dimitri said something in Russian that was probably some form of swear word.

"Umm I live next door and I was wondering if every thing is alright. I don't think Rose is home from work yet but she-"

He cut off short after he caught sight of me in the back seat.

"Hey John every things fine. I just feel over and broke my leg like the clumsy person I am."

_End flash back._

**Again sorry its so short thanks for reading love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for those who reviewed and I cant remember who they was but thanks for there peps who gave me sum awesome ideas for this story. I still need more unfortunately. **

**By they way I feel much better know but I am back at school so I may be only UD on weekends every week or so but I will still try and UD as much as I can because at the moment I am writing at 12 and tomorrow I need to go to school so that can't be good for my brain in the morning but then again I have done worse but still it can't be good. Thanks again for those who reviewed they are the reason I'm still awake!**

**One more thing. READ THE AN AT THE BOTOM IF YOU ARE AWSOME! **

**Okay you can read know**

**INJOY!**

_I sighed and hoped over to the lounge and sat down. He came and sat down next to me and took my hand._

He was still holding my hand; still looking at me with concern; and I just couldn't take it any more. I had to kiss him.

I leaned forward as fast as the pain in my back would let me and kissed him. For a couple of seconds he didn't do any thing and I was starting to worry that he didn't want what I did; that I was just a friend to him and not the person that he...Loved? Did I love Dimitri?

All common-sense I had disappeared as soon as Dimitri's lips moved with mine, and all thought of love gone as quickly as it came.

He pulled me onto him as he fell more deeply into the couch that we were on. I pulled away for breath as Dimitri move to my neck. The feel of his lips on my skin felt like nothing I had ever felt before. My hands were rubbing his chest but the T-shirt he was wearing seemed to be in the way. I was going to take it of, but he stopped me. He's lips pulled away from my neck and I moaned at the loss of the feel of his skin on mine. He pulled away and looked me in the eye and sighed.

"The things you do to me Roza."

I didn't know what to say.

It was like just by him saying my name in Russian gave me such an thrill that it tired me almost instantly.

After a minute of staring at each other for what seemed like hours I fell onto his chest and sleep.

_Dream_

The house was burning down; I had know idea what to do. I could only think that my parents were still in there; along with my hero; Dimitri Belikov.

I was still frozen, laying on the ground in shock, when I heard some one cough from the front of the house.

I jumped up and saw Dimitri coming out of the house; without my parents.

I fell to the floor crying. Dimitri came over to me and held me to his chest. I didn't know him much then but I didn't care. I just wanted the comfort.

I could hear the sirens from the distance from the fire truck. I could hear the crowd forming around us wanting to know if every-thing was alright I heard the fire fighters yelling to each other and all the people around us.

_End dream_

I woke up in a start.

What the hell!

I hadn't had that dream in like forever!

Why am I suddenly having the worst dream that I could ever have.

I felt Dimitri stir under me.

"Hey sleepy head." I told Dimitri as his eyes opened. I'm guessing that he feel asleep not long after I did.

"Good mourning Rose. How did you sleep?"

"Alright. But the best part was waking up in your arms."

I didn't want to tell him about my dream.

He told me once over the phone that he has his own nightmares about the fire. So I didn't want to worry him about the fact that I was having nightmares about the fire.

I was getting worried that he suspected some thing was worrying me when he didn't answer me but he just smiled.

**Sorry I know its a short one but I am still sick with the flu or something and I have been writing this chapter in the short periods of time my mums not in the house.**

**REIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I would like to say thanks to Val-n-Tina; you my friend are awesome! She gave me most of the ideas that are in this story! Thank you again for reviewing but if you haven't been you better learn to sleep with your eyes open!**

**I do not own anything that's in the VA series.**

**I'm going to try a other persons POV but if its hard for me to change over to a new brain as I like to call it, I'm going to **

Me and Dimitri were at the police station and I was trying to describe what the low life that thought he could stuff up my life looked like, sounded like and even smelled like. I don't know why they needed to know what he smelled like but they said something about that if they got the right after- shave they could see who has brought it and blah blah blah.

I was now off my crutches and walking around with only a limp.

Dimitrri was saying calming Russian word to me which was helping keeping me calm. But to be honest; I was scared that they wouldn't find this guy.

"Dimitri? How are you so sure that they will find this guy? They could always find the wrong guy couldn't they? What if he comes back for me? He could be half way across the would by know co-"

"Rose calm down. Every thing is going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"Rosemarie Hathaway? You can go know."

"Oh thank God!" I almost yelled as I stood up. Dimitri just laughed at me and stood up as well.

We never talked about the kiss, so we were still only friends.

Unfortunately.

Every night I had the same nightmare.

The one about the fire.

Every night I would wake up to the same horrific thought, that my house was on fire and Dimitri was in the middle of it.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if me and Dimitri went out.

But he only wanted to be my friend.

Unfortunately.

Why do I keep using that word?

It seems to be the only word that my brain can use these days.

I was thinking about how life would be if me and Dimitri were together when we got to my house.

I looked over at him and I saw that I wasn't the only one who didn't want to leave the other.

Like there was a signal or something between us we both leaned over and pressed our lips together.

It was soft and sweet at first but was heating up slowly.

Before it got to hot Dimitri pulled away and smiled.

I smiled back and said my good-bye and walked into my house.

I was in shock.

I went to go lay down in my bed after getting changed into a more comfy out fit and thought about what just happened

That kiss had been even better than the first. Maybe I had been wrong all alone.

Dimitri wanted to be more than friends.

A lot more by the look on his face after we broke the kiss.

It was filed with love, lust and compassion.

I was lost in thought that I almost didn't notice that there was a yellow cloud forming around me.

I shot up of my bed and looked around. Only all I could see was yellow!

I tried to remember my way through the house but I was to dizzy I couldn't tell what way was up.

I felt like I was going to vomit but instead, every thing went black.

**?POV**

I was waiting for my sexy ex girlfriend to come home.

I say ex but I new that she wasn't going to be for long.

I could see her whole house from wear I was. It was the perfect spot to wait for her.

All I had to do was wait.

Wait for the sexiest beast in the world to be I my arms again.

So I could to a little bit of some naughty stuff with her.

But boy was I wrong.

As some guy pulled up out side her house with Rose as his passenger, I couldn't help but feel a bang of anguish shoot though me as they leaned over and kiss.

I had to hit some-thing or some one.

Preferably the guy that was kissing my girl.

I held my spot thou because of course I had a back up plan incase something like this was to happen.

I was going to gas Rose.

If I couldn't have her, than no one could.

**Good? Bad?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I think that its my best chappie yet.**

**If any one can guess who the lozzer is than you can be the new person in this story! No Val that dosn't count you I already have plans for you and you know who it is anyway!**

**I think im going to stick with roses pov cause that last part sucked**

**Thanks for reading im all ears for ideas if any one has any so please share if you do!**

**REVIEW! the buttons not going to bite! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello there my fellow readers!**

**I'm going to try out a DPOV hear but the rest of the story will probes be in RPOV because its just to hard for me to Wright in any ones head but hers. (I'm just to much like her) **

**Another thanks to my awesome friend Val. YOU ARE AWSOME **

**And nobody has guessed who it is that gassed Rose!**

**Ill give you a hint. He got yelled at by Dimitri in the first book!**

**INJOY!**

DPOV

I was still siting in the car looking at her house.

I just couldn't bring myself get any further away from her than I already was.

And I was only twenty meters away from her!

I couldn't help it an more. I needed to kiss her again. Even if she didn't want it, I needed to.

I got out of the car and walked over to her front door.

I was holding my breath. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

I was going to turn around and go home, but I saw a flash of yellow and looked down so I could place this mysterious object.

As I looked closer, I saw that it was coming out from the bottom of the door.

With horror I noticed that it was some for of gas. But not a good one.

Without much thought, I pulled my shirt over my face so I could breath without the gas effecting me.

I kicked the door down and ran inside.

I keep on calling her name but there was no answer.

Was I to late?

Was she dead?

Was she just in a comma?

I kicked something just then and when I looked down and sore that it was Rose, I felt even worse.

But what made it worse then that was the fact that her body looked life less.

I picked her up swiftly and ran outside of her house and into the backseat of my car.

**Sorry its so short I was going to make it longer but I left it there just to bug ya's!**

**Please review they make me happie!**

**And the opportunity to be in this story is still up for grabs!**

**Hope you liked I'm going to go to bed its like midnight.**

**NIGHT NIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV (its not going to change from this point on unless I run out of ideas!)**

As I feel to the floor I heard the door being kicked open.

Was this the looser who gassed me?

Was it the same person who had tried to rape me that time in the ally when Dimitri saved me?

Was it the same person who had burnt my parents house down?

Was it Dimitri?

God I hopped it wasn't Dimitri.

I wanted it to be Dimitri so bad.

I wanted him to run up and pick me up into his arms and never let me go.

I didn't want him to go through this though.

My body erred to be with him; have him in me; be one with him.

As who ever it was came closer I stated to drift away.

Did this me I'm dieing?

_No Rose, no. You can't die. You have to stay alive. If not for your self, then Dimitri. If anything you should be able to stay alive for him. _

Yes; yes I could. For him. And only him!

I could hear every thing and see all the yellow surrounding me.

But yet I couldn't move.

I could hear someone calling my name, but I couldn't put a name to the voice.

My vision was getting blurry, as was my hearing.

I could feel sleep taking over me.

I just didn't have the strength to fight it any more.

I let my eyes close.

The last thing I felt was a hard agonized kick to my stomach.

Did this mean it was the person out to get me?

Why did he want me?

Why me?

My head felt like shit, and if that stupid beeping didn't stop sooner or latter I was going to rip someones head off.

The bed I was on was super hard!

And that stupid beeping!

I swear! If someone doesn't make it stop there head will be implanted in the wall!

I tried to open my eyes, but when I did it was way to bright!

I groaned and tried to roll onto my side, only to be stopped by a tugging at the bottom of my nose.

I lifted my hand to pull what ever it was from my nose but I heard the door open and turned to look at who it was.

It was Dimitri.

What happened before came flooding back to me.

The gas.

The figure that was coming towards me.

Hoping that it was Dimitri.

The kick.

Then nothing.

Dose this mean that it was Dimitri that found me?

Dose this mean that we still don't know who the idiot who did was out to get me?

I felt like screaming at the thought of being at the police station again.

"Rose your awake!"

"Not so loud." I said but it only came out in a whisper...well not even that.

"Sorry" he said before leaving quickly.

He came back a moment latter with a nurse.

The nurse came over a moment latter left.

"What the hell? Aren't they supposed to help me?" This time when I spoke it came out loud and clear.

I was siting up on my hospital bed and talking to Dimitri.

We were like a couple know. I would say going out but that just doesn't give it justice.

"Rose if you don't like your job then why keep it? I will help you get a new job if you want me to. But just don't think that you can't leave your job."

Well, that's the thing. I can't just walk out of the door and expect a new job to pop out in front of me! Can you see what I mean?"

He sighed and pinched his nose with him thumb and middle finger.

"Yes I can Rose, but can you see where I'm getting at? You work at a night club and, as you said a million times before, you hate your boss. I really don't find it fair for you to be working there.

Little did he know, that wasn't my only job.

I also robbed banks.

The night club was just a cover up job.

But of coarse I couldn't tell Dimitri this!

He was a bloody cope for-crying-out-loud!

But then a thought came to me.

If I have been hear for five days I've missed two robberies.

I have probably lossed that job anyway.

Great, know I got to talk to my 'Boss' as I like to call it.

Adrian...Beats me if I know his last name!

I was just looking at Dimitri when I head a song come on the raido that we had playing in the back ground.

Oh my God! I love this song!

So I started singing it.

"We Are The Crowd, We're C-coming Out

Got My Flash On It's True, Need That Picture Of You

It's So Magical, We'd Be So Fantastico

Leather And Jeans, Garage Glamorous

Not Sure What It Means But This Photo Of Us

It Don't Have A Price, Ready For Those Flashing Lights

'cause You Know That Baby I

I'm Your Biggest Fan

I'll Follow You Until You Love Me, Papa-paparazzi

Baby, There's No Other Superstar

You Know That I'll Be Your Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll Be Kind, But I Won't Stop Until That Boy Is Mine

Baby You'll Be Famous, Chase You Down Until You Love Me

Papa-paparazzi

I'll Be Your Girl Backstage At Your Show

Velvet Ropes And Guitars, Yeah 'cause You're My Rockstar

In Between The Sets, Eyeliner And Cigarettes

Shadow Is Burnt, Yellow Dance And We Turn

My Lashes Are Dry, Purple Teardrops I Cry

It Don't Have A Price, Loving You Is Cherry Pie

'cause You Know That Baby I

I'm Your Biggest Fan

I'll Follow You Until You Love Me, Papa-paparazzi

Baby There's No Other Superstar

You Know That I'll Be Your Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll Be Kind But I Won't Stop Until That Boy Is Mine

Baby You'll Be Famous, Chase You Down Until You Love Me

Papa-paparazzi

Real Good, We Dance In The Studio

Snap Snap, To That Shit On The Radio

Don't Stop For Anyone

We're Plastic But We Still Have Fun

I'm Your Biggest Fan

I'll Follow You Until You Love Me, Papa-paparazzi

Baby There's No Other Superstar

You Know That I'll Be Your Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll Be Kind But I Won't Stop Until That Boy Is Mine

Baby You'll Be Famous, Chase You Down Until You Love Me

Papa-paparazzi"

"You have a good voice you know?"

"Yeah with my shower head experience! My water always seems to go cold faster when I sing."


	8. Chapter 8

I walked up to door checking that there wasn't any guards around. I was told that there shouldn't be any but it wouldn't hurt to be sure. After I had made sure the area was clear, I walked over to the nearest window. It was locked, just as I thought it would be. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock in an instant.

I opened up the window and made sure that one saw me as I crawled inside. I already knew where I had to go, and what places I had to avoid while getting there. I stalked the halls of the bank. Everything seemed too easy. Now that I thought it through, the fact that there were no guards made me a little bit suspicious.

When I arrived at the middle of the building my mission became more difficult. My knowledge was that there were four cameras in here, but when I reviewed the layout of the bank, there wasn't anything about lasers! There was no way that I could go through there!  
How the hell was I going to get my job done with all this high tech junk, that this place has?

Just as I was thinking about leaving and making up a terrible excuse about how I had to run because there was guard or something, my phone started to ring. And of course the bank had a sound alarm system! What didn't this bank have?

I had to think fast. Running to the closet bathroom and straight to the window, I observed the bars across it, blocking my exit. Quickly, I grabbed a screwdriver out of my bag and yanked two bars of the window. As fast as I could, I squeezed my way through the bars. I turned around and carefully put the bars back in place.

I sprinted towards the night club, changing my shoes on the way. That was not as easy as it sounds. As soon as I got there, I went straight to the bench and over.

"Rose!" yelled my boss from his office. "You shouldn't be here for another half an hour!" Shit! I didn't think that I would be early! Normally I would still be at the bank! I hurriedly came up with a reason for my earliness.

"My clock must be fast. You need any help?"

"Could you go out back and see if the bins have been emptied yet?"

"S-sure." I stammered. He wasn't supposed to tell me to go back out there!

I went out the front door and walked around to the back, wanting all the time I could get away from the stink of the club. Just as I was about to turn around, and go back inside after seeing that the bins where still full, a hand closed over my mouth.

"Oh come on! Not again!" came a voice from behind me, but it wasn't the person who was holding me. "This is the chick that we tried to do a couple of weeks ago!"

"The one who was saved by the tall freak?" the other replied.

Hold up! I know that voice from some where. But where?  
"Yeah that one!" Said the first guy.

"This should be fun then!"

"Rose!" I heard a voice yell, a voice that I'll never forget. All of a sudden I was on the ground and all I could see was yellow.

Gas. Again.

And Dimitri was here. Again.

Lets just hope that he will save me. Again.

~*~

My head felt like shit, and if that stupid beeping didn't stop sooner or latter I was going to rip someone's head off. The bed that I was laying on wasn't exactly the most comfortable in the world and I could swear that my head was pulsing in time with that beeping!

I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. Who turned the sun on high? I tried to open my eyes again, and this time I was successful. I looked around and saw Dimitri asleep on the lounge in the corner of my room. I was free of bindings, unlike last time, so I was able to stand up and walk over to him. He was still in his uniform, which only made him look even more appealing.

"Dimitri." I whispered, gently shaking him awake. His eyes shot open and took the sight of me standing up in front of him. Then something seemed to dawn on him.

"Rose..." He seemed like he didn't know what he should say. I got a little bit annoyed and tried to make him talk.

"Dimitri just spit it out already!"

He looked at me for a moment before saying something that changed my life.

"I know that you robbed the bank."

"Wha-" How did he know that? How could he have found out my secret?

"Rose" he interrupted me. "Just go back to sleep. No body else knows...Just me. But please. Never do it again Rose, never..."

At that moment, looking into his eyes, I new that I truly loved him, and that I would do anything for him. Any thing. Even stop robbing banks.

"What do you mean your quitting?" yelled Adrian, my ex-boss, over the phone.

"I mean that I don't work for you any more. What did you think I meant, 'I'm so happy that I work for you, I'm never going to stop robbing banks?' I have a new job now and its a hell of a lot better job then the one you want me to do."

"But this is what your dad wanted you to do Rose!" Adrian protested pathetically.

"If he really wants me to do any thing, he can come and tell me to do that to my face! He doesn't have the right to control me like this I don't even know his bloody name!" I spat angrily.

"Rose just please don't do this, I need you. And you need this as well. your a hell of a lot better at robbing banks then you are at doing any thing else and we all know it. Well, maybe not every thing. I still remember the one time we went out and ended up …" He said suggestively. I can't believe he'd even try to bring that up.

"Just shut up." I said before I hung up on him.

I looked over at a clock, and saw that it was time to head out for the first day of my new job.

Wish me luck.


End file.
